Page 7: The 2 Oracles
The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (Gameboy Advance, 2001) Story Some time after Link defeats Ganon and recovers the Triforce. He ventures to the sacred realm and the Triforce sends him on a journey into the land of Holodrum, where he meets a woman named Din (after the goddess of power) who was a dancer in a traveling performance troup visiting Holodrum. But what Link will soon realize that din is actually the "Oracle of Seasons" and possess powers to control the seasons of Holodrum. She's then kidnapped by an evil knight named Onox who sinks the Temple of Seasons and throws the seasons of Holodrum into disarray. Link must stop Onox and rescue Din and save Holodrum. Gameplay Complete Playlist The gameplay of Oracle of Seasons is much like in Link's Awakening but with more ways in graphics and more cinematic scenes. Link can ride mine carts in some dungeons while using his sword and other weapons while riding. The game also has a system of rings which have their own unique features. The style of the game in Oracle of Seasons is more about action, meaning it focuses on defeating enemies in order to proceed further in a dungeon. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (Gameboy Advance, 2001) Story Some time after Link defeats Ganon and recovers the Triforce. He ventures to the sacred realm and the Triforce sends him on a journey into the land of Labrynna, where Link sees Impa being attacked by monsters, but Link's possession of the Triforce wares them off, after helping Impa, they went to see Nayru: The Oracle of Ages who's a lovely singer and can travel back through time in Labrynna, as Link listens to Nayru sing little does he know that Impa is being manipulated by the evil Queen of Sorrows: Veran who used Link to get close to Nayru so she can inhabit the Oracle herself. By controlling Nayru, Veran travels back to Labrynna 400 years in the past, in hopes to re-create Labrynna and make into a land of sorrows. Link must stop Veran at all costs. Gameplay Complete Playlist The gameplay is very similar to that of Oracle of Seasons because it also has rings you can collect, though it has a different set of rings with their own features. But what differentiates Oracle of Ages from Oracle of Seasons is that it focuses more on puzzle solving than battling enemies, and helping the people of Labrynna. But what these games have in common is the fact that you can use special passwords that'll allow you to get special items (some exclusive to the password system) once you beat one game and play the next as like a sequel. Reception The reception of both games were once again very good with it's similarity to Link's Awakening and it's amazing cutscenes and even it's great versatility to play the 2 games. Trivia * During development of the Oracle series, there was originally going to be 3 games in the series. There were going to be titled Mystical Seed of Power, Mystical Seed of Wisdom and Mystical Seed of Courage respectively. But due to the difficulty on how the 3 games would interact with each other and bugging issues with Mystical Seed of Courage, the latter was scrapped and the title was altered. * The Oracles Din, Nayru and Farore were named after the 3 goddesses that (by the Hyrulian perspective) created the world first stated in Ocarina of Time. Farore (the other Oracle) stayed in the game as the Oracle of Secrets. * Most of the dungeon bosses in Oracle of Seasons are more advanced versions from The Legend of Zelda. * The 2 games also has features exclusively when playing the game on a Gameboy Advance (which came out roughly at the same time as the 2 games). If you're playing any of the games on a GBA, you'll find a store called the Advance Store. ''Where the items are sold cost a flat 100 rupees. In ''Oracle of Seasons, it's in the Horon Village right next to the Know-it-all Birds' house. In Oracle of Ages, it's in Lynna Village in the Present right next to the Shooting Gallery. But, this feature was removed when the game was re-released on Nintendo 3-DS. * There was originally going to be an item called the Magic Paintbrush. It was made to re-color the world and use the coloring capabilities of the Gameboy Color. But because that was impossible, the item was scrapped and the Harp of Ages was created. * In Oracle of Seasons, ''you'll meet a woman in Winter called "Holly". In the American versions of the game, he'll recognize you as Santa Claus (as you enter her house via her Chimney). * There are early concept art for characters and dropped characters. ** The ''Oracle of Seasons Main Antagonist: Onox originally had an Axe as a weapon before he was given a chain. ** The developers were originally going to have the conjoined version of the game's Main Antagonist to be Ganondorf (as he appeared in Ocarina of Time) before deciding on Gannon from A Link to The Past * In the intertwined version of the story, Twinrova misspells Onox's name as "Knox". An obvious typo by the developers despite that Onox's name being spelled correctly throughout Oracle of Seasons.